Le Bal
by Miss Acacia
Summary: Lenalee demande à Allen de lui apprendre à danser... léger clin d'oeil à MariexMiranda et LavixKanda. Merci à Tsukii-chan et Elrond-76 pour leurs aides.
1. 01 Prologue

**_Proloque_**

Allen Walker venait, en ce jour mémorable du 15 janvier, de faire son retour au QG de l'Ordre Noir. Après avoir passé deux semaines à traquer une Innocence et combattre des Akumas, il atteignit enfin son but et retourna "à la maison", comme il se plaisait de l'appeler. Il était arrivé au petit matin et comme il ne voulait pas réveiller ses camarades, il se contenta de saluer les membres de la sélection scientifique et se dirigea vers sa chambre, même s'il avait terriblement envie de voir le joli sourire chinois qui l'accueillait d'habitude. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit aussi tôt et resta dans les bras de Morphée toute la journée. Il ne se réveilla qu'au bruit d'une légère tape sur un morceau de bois : on frappait à sa porte.

Il se réveilla lentement, et tout en baillant, ouvrit la porte pour voir la jeune fille de laquelle il rêvait un instant plus tôt. Ses yeux s'attendrirent immédiatement et ses lèvres se courbèrent immédiatement en réponse à la déformation des siennes. Rien à dire: elle était toujours aussi mignonne que dans ses souvenirs.

"Bonsoir Allen-kun. Okaeri !"

"Tadaima, Lenalee"

"Excuse-moi de te déranger, Allen-kun. Nii-san m'a dit que tu es rentré, alors je suis immédiatement venu te voir. Comment vas-t…"

Lenalee venait de virer au cramoisi et s'était retournée. Allen, inquiet, se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit frissonner

"Est-ce que ça va aller, Lenalee ?"

"Ta… ta chemise …"

"Hein? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"

"Tu.. tu pourrais la boutonner, s'il te plait ?"

Allen baissa les yeux, et remarqua qu'effectivement, sa chemise était défaite, faisant apparaitre son torse.

"Hai! Désolé !!"

"Ce n'est rien"

* * *

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la grande salle à manger. Même Jerry était allé se coucher, non sans oublier de préparer un festin digne des rois pour son jeune protégé. Les deux exorcistes étaient donc seuls, le premier entrain d'avaler des quantités gigantesques de nourriture, la deuxième, regardant son camarade avec amusement.

"Tu sais Allen, si tu aimes vraiment manger, je me ferai un plaisir de te préparer des petits plats, mais à condition que tu acceptes mon aide dans les combats et que tu ne te mettes plus délibérément en danger !"

"D'accord, Lenalee, tout ch'que tu voudras! Tant qu'il ch'agit de nourriture.. miam.. je suis prêt à tout faire !! (1)"

"Toi alors on ne te changera jamais !!" ria-t-elle

"Hé hé hé. N'est-ch' pas mieux ainchi ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai."

Il eut un long moment de silence durant lequel on n'entendait plus que le son des couverts se heurtant violemment aux assiettes, avant que la jeune Exorciste n'ose enfin demander à son ami :

"Dis-moi Allen-kun, tu sais danser, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien chur. Miam.. quand j'étais avec Mana, il m'a appris à me comporter en gentleman. Pour chela, j'ai du apprendre à valcher, à bien me comprter avec les dames, et plein d'autres choses encore"

"On dirait bien qu'il a oublié de te dire qu'il ne faut jamais parler la bouche pleine!" Lança Lavi, qui passait à côtés d'eux

"Lavi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Lenalee, surprise

"Oh eh bien je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour. Je crois bien que je vais aller embêter Yuu un peu, héhéhé (2). Allez je vous laisse, les amoureux." Dit-il avec malice

"LAVI !!" crièrent-ils en chœur

"Bon, bon bon. Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit, d'accord. Ciao, et ne faites pas trop de bêtises, surtout"

Mais avant même de pouvoir entendre leur réaction, il était déjà sorti.

"Vraiment, Lavi a de ces idées parfois", marmonna la jeune fille, toute rouge

"Oui, c'est vrai", lui répondit son compagnon, aussi, voire même encore plus cramoisi qu'elle

Il avait arrêté de manger dés l'interruption de Lavi, et maintenant il regardait le petit morceau de viande qui était resté dans son assiette.

"Au fait Lenalee, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si je savais danser ?"

"Eh bien… Au fait, vers le début de Juin, on organise toujours un grand bal et évidemment il faut danser, et… en fait … je ne sais pas le faire", dit-elle timidement, ce qui la rendit encore plus mignonne aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

"Hein ? Pourtant je croyais que Jerry s'était occupé de t'apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour une jeune demoiselle de la bonne société (3)."

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est que j'ai oublié comment faire … Il me l'a appris vers l'âge de 10 ans, et au début, j'étais tellement intimidée par tout le monde que je préférais rester collée à nii-san plutôt que d'aller sur la piste, et quand, l'année dernière, j'ai voulu danser quand j'ai vu à quel point vous vous amusiez, les autres et toi, j'ai vite fait de réaliser que j'avais tout oublié."

"Oui c'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup amusé l'année dernière ! Surtout quand j'ai dansé avec Miranda ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me marcher sur les pieds ! Sur le coup c'était assez douloureux mais quand j'y repense, c'est assez drôle, au fait."

"Je me rappelle surtout que Marie a failli faire une crise quand il apprit à son retour de mission que Miranda avait dansé. Le pauvre! Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil !"

"Oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas l'avoir croisé tout de suite !"

"Et je me rappelle aussi de ton air heureux quand tu dansais avec la fille du département Asiatique …" dit-elle avec un peu de mélancolie

"Tu parles de Lou-fa ? C'est vrai que je me suis bien amusé avec elle, aussi ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des trucs que je n'arrivais pas à entendre. Elle était tellement mignonne !"

"Ah .. ah bon ?"

"Oui ! On aurait dit une petite fille !!"

"…"

"Et une merveilleuse cavalière aussi, à condition que je ne la regarde pas dans les yeux !"

"Excuse-moi, je dois partir. Bonne nuit, dit la Chinoise, en se relevant d'une traite"

"Hein? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Lenalee ?"

"C'est juste qu'il sa fait vraiment tard. Je devrais aller me coucher, sinon demain j'aurais du mal à me lever."

"…"

"Bonne nuit", ajouta-telle en s'éloignant précipitamment

"Bonne nuit", dit le jeune homme, tout triste de voir son amie le quitter aussi tôt.

Il aurait vraiment adoré resté plus longtemps avec elle. Et en plus, il avait l'impression qu'elle était en colère pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, mais en même temps, il la connaissait très bien. Il savait qu'elle avait changé et que, maintenant, si elle était en colère contre lui, elle le lui ferait savoir tout de suite, au lieu de l'éviter, comme c'était le cas lors de leur première embrouille.

Bientôt il se dirigea lui aussi vers sa chambre, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu prendre son amie.

* * *

(1) Il est pas mignon, Alllen, quand il parle de nourriture ?? ^^

(2) Petit clin d'oeil à Niacy-chan ^o^

(3) Tous les détails que j'ai utilisés sont authenitiques. Pour en savoir plus, procurez-vous les Fan Books


	2. 02 Discussion Entre Amis

Coucou tout le monde ! ça faisait longtemps ! Voici enfin le second chapitre de cette fic. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard, et je promets que dorénavant, je posterai plus régulièrement.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements X3

Comme il n'y a pas de chapitre ces temps-ci, j'ai un peu délaissé DGM, et donc les personnages risquent d'être OOC. Si c'est le cas, gomen T_T

* * *

**_Discussion Entre Amis_**

Allen se réveilla à l'aube. Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup dormi, la veille. Et même s'il ne se sentait plus aussi fatigué qu'à son arrivée, il était quand même bien plus intrigué et pensif. Tout en faisant ses exercices matinaux habituels, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa conversation avec sa jolie camarade. Il revoyait son sourire, son air gêné, ses grands yeux mélancoliques, ses joues légèrement rosies, ses mains blanches qui lui servaient la nourriture, ses courbes harmonieuses et ses … STOP ! A quoi pensait-il ? On dirait bien que l'influence de son maître est venue à bout de son innocence habituelle. Il faillit même tomber de la chaise quand son doigt glissa, suite à ces réflexions plutôt osées…

Il alla bientôt prendre une douche bien rafraichissante pour se remettre les idées en place avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La cafétéria était remplie d'exorcistes et de tarckers, mais point de scientifiques. Allen souria en pensant aux tâches interminables qu'ils devaient accomplir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Un groupe de jeunes gens vêtus d'un long manteau s'était approché de lui, lui demandant gentiment de ses nouvelles. Voilà maintenant Miranda qui vient le voir en courant et qui, au passage, trébuche et renverse son assiette sur le général Soccalo (1). Le jeune Britannique n'avait même pas à intervenir puisque Marie venait d'attraper l'exorciste allemande par la taille et s'enfuit en courant (1). Arrivé devant la cuisine, Allen ne tarda pas à subir un véritable questionnaire de la part de Jerry, qui avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant son petit protégé revenir après deux longues et terribles semaines d'absence. C'était ce genre de scène qui donnait à Allen le sentiment d'appartenir à une grande et belle famille, et une douce chaleur remplissait son cœur.

A présent qu'il portait ses huit assiettes – ça aide, d'avoir travaillé dans un cirque- , il voyait un jeune homme roux lui faire de grands signes. Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté de Lavi – qui lui-même s'était assis auprès de Kanda- et, après les avoir salués, commença à avaler les plats qu'il venait d'apporter. Son ami était, comme à son habitude, entrain de charrier le Japonais, ce qui laissait à Allen le temps de savourer pleinement les merveilles culinaires préparées par Jerry. Mais voilà, comme à son habitude, Kanda ne perdait pas de sa froideur légendaire et, sitôt qu'il eut terminé son assiette de tempura, il s'en alla sans crier gare, ce qui faisait gesticuler Lavi de chagrin.

" Ce qu'il peut être insensible, parfois" soupira Bookman Jr

" Inchenchible à quoi, egjactement ? " demanda son ami, entre deux bouchées de riz au curry

" A mon charme bien évidemment !" s'exclama Lavi

Allen faillit s'étouffer de rire

" Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, toi ? Et … J'AI FAILLI OUBLIER ! Dis-moi, comment ça s'est passé hier, avec Lenalee ? "

" De… de quoi tu parles ?!" balbutia Allen, aussi rouge que la pomme qu'il venait de croquer – et de recracher-

" Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! Mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'êtes pas restés très sages, hier soir. D'ailleurs, quand je suis repassé par là, je ne vous ai pas revus. Et il y avait encore de la nourriture dans tes assiettes. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher Allen Walker de terminer son repas à part peut-être Lenalee Lee !"

" Chut, parle plus bas. Tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ?"

" Mais personne ne nous entend ! Et réponds-moi, au lieu d'essayer de changer de sujet !" chuchota le beau roux

" Eh bien en fait … " Allen déposa la fourchette pleine de riz qu'il tenait à la main droite et la pomme suspendue à sa main gauche, et prit un ait triste " Je crois qu'elle est en colère contre moi"

" Ne me dis pas que tu l'as forcée à faire ce dont elle n'avait pas envie de faire ! Sale gamin ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!"

" Arrête de parler aussi fort, Lavi ! Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Je ne suis pas aussi pervers que toi, moi *enfin je crois*. On n'a fait que discuter"

" Et ?"

" Et elle est partie en ayant l'air mélancolique. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle s'échappait…"

Allen raconta tout ce qui c'était passé à son ami.

" Allen, tu n'es vraiment qu'un BAKA !"

" Eh ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?"

" L'une des premières règles de l'amour, c'est de ne jamais faire les louanges d'une autre fille devant sa bien-aimée. Je te croyais plus délicat !"

" La … Lavi, tu sais, on parle de Lenalee, là. Ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ou quoi que ce soit …"

" Pourtant, c'est ce que tu aimerais, non ?"

Un "plouf" se fit entendre alors qu'une éruption de fumée se formait au dessus de la tête d'Allen. D'ailleurs, il était tellement gêné que, voulant se lever, il trébucha et tomba à la renverse. Lavi était hilare

" En plein dans le mile ! Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là, en ce moment. Tu aurais pu lui faire une belle déclaration enflammée comme celle de ton maître"

Bientôt, une petite bagarre entre deux exorcistes, l'un roux, l'autre aux cheveux argentés, rassembla une foule amusée dans la grande cafétéria.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Allen marchait tranquillement le long de l'un des nombreux couloirs du nouveau QG. Alors comme ça, la jeune sœur du grand intendant était partie en mission avec la nouvelle recrue, le petit Timothy ? D'après les dires de Lavi, le général Kloud était occupée par une mission beaucoup trop dangereuse pour l'ancien voleur, et comme le petit garçon s'ennuyait ferme et n'arrêtait pas de faire des miséres et que Lenalee est une adorable jolie jeune femme qui n'aime pas voir d'enfants tristes, elle l'a emmenée avec elle, dans sa mission en Russie.

Il en avait, de la chance, ce satané Timothy! Partir seul en mission avec Lenalee, voilà un désir qu'Allen n'eut pas vraiment la joie de savourer, ces derniers temps. Et ça lui manquait horriblement ! La dernière fois qu'ils étaient partis ensemble en mission, ils avaient dû s'abriter dans une caverne pour échapper à la pluie, et comme Lenalee était évanouie suite à l'attaque d'un Akuma et que le jeune Anglais ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait froid dans ses vêtements mouillés, il lui changea ses habits. Un frisson parcourut son dos en repensant et la douceur de sa peau laiteuse. (2)

C'est décidé, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il lui déclarerait ses sentiments.

* * *

(1) J'aimerais bien voir ce genre de scène , dans le manga XD

(2) référence à une autre fanfiction intitulée "Feelings"


	3. 03 Je Comprends Ce Que Tu Ressens

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**_Je Comprends Ce Que Tu Ressens_**

Lenalee Lee était rentrée au QG, après une mission qui a duré 4 jours. Comme d'habitude, elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par ses camarades. D'ailleurs, voilà Allen Walker qui s'approche, rayonnant. Il était bien décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments quoi qu'il arrive et marchait d'un pas qui, selon lui, trahissait son anxiété, malgré qu'il le voulait sûr et confiant. Mais voilà, à peine s'était-il mis en face de la jolie Chinoise, qu'il vit ce maudit gamin lui tenir fermement la main. Comment ose-t-il ? C'était toujours lui qui la tenait comme ça, et personne d'autre! Allen faillit l'étrangler, s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé à temps.

"Ohayo, Allen-kun. Tadaima" lui dit-elle joyeusement

Comment pouvait-il résister à autant de charme ? Il lui répondit, souriant

"Ohayo, Lenalee. Okaeri"

"Lenalee-nee-chan, j'y vais maintenant, j'ai drôlement faim!" lança Timothy en délaissant la main de Lenalee, pour –au grand malheur d'Allen- lui faire un bisou sur la joue

"Hai. Fais attention, et ne cours pas dans les escaliers !"

A peine avait-elle tourné la tête que le petit garçon lança un regard triomphant à Allen, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

" Sale petit …"

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" l'interrompit sa camarade

" Non, rien" répondit-il avec un faux sourire "Comment s'est passé la mission ?"

" Très bien, je ne suis même pas fatiguée ! Par contre, Allen-kun, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à danser ! Tous ceux qui sont venus m'accueillir tout à l'heure n'ont pas arrêté de ma parler du bal"

" Ah, ils te voulaient comme cavalière ?" Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux

" O.. oui" répondit-elle, les joues enflammées

Elle était vraiment à croquer ! Certainement la plus jolie fille qu'il ait jamais vu, et il savait pertinemment bien que s'il restait longtemps sans rien tenter, quelqu'un d'autre la lui déroberait

"Ecoute, je …"

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ils se regardèrent un moment, étonnés, avant de commencer à rire

"Vas-y, à toi l'honneur" Allen ne manquait vraiment pas à son statut de gentleman

" Oui, voilà, je voulais m'excuser d'être partie comme ça, la nuit dernière …"

" Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends ce que tu ressens"

Tout s'était subitement éclairci, quand il s'est rappelé de l'incident de la veille. Lenalee et lui avaient à peu près les mêmes réactions, en ce genre de situation. Lavi n'était pas si idiot que ça, finalement (1). Et tout compte fait, il n'avait pas à craindre ses nombreux prétendants, tout comme elle n'avait pas à craindre qu'il tombe sous le charme d'une autre fille.

" Vraiment ?" elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux, clairement embarrassée

Il sourit doucement, et se risqua à venir caresser ses cheveux avec sa main gauche

"Oui"

Tout compte fait, les mots n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires, pour qu'elle comprenne ses sentiments.

* * *

(1) Lavi est un génie, oui! X3


	4. 04 Et Si On Commençait ?

Bon eh bien comme ces deux chapitres sont assez courts, j'ai préféré les poster le même jour. *roulement de tambour* Faites place au 4éme chapitre!

* * *

**_Et Si On Commençait ?_**

Dans le nouveau QG des exorcistes, une ombre se faufilait gracieusement entre les murs de l'énorme bâtisse, et venait de disparaitre derrière une vieille porte abandonnée.

Lenalee pénétra doucement dans une grande pièce faiblement éclairée grâce aux hautes fenêtres qui l'arpentaient

"Allen-kun, tu es là ?"

"Oui, approche" lui répondit le jeune exorciste chaleureusement

Elle fit quelques pas vers l'ombre qui se tenait au fond de la pièce, et fut accueillie par le sourire bienveillant de son camarade. Allen portait une tenue qui ressemblait à celle avec laquelle elle l'avait vu la première fois.

" Tu n'as pas eu du mal à retrouver cet endroit?" lui demanda-t-elle

" Non, ça va. Tes instructions étaient très claires! Mais je me demande encore comment tu l'as découvert"

" En fait, on s'était déjà servi de ce bâtiment, avant. Et c'est là que je venais me réfugier, quand l'inspecteur Leverrier nous accompagnait …"

Allen regarda de nouveau la grande pièce froide et sinistre dans lequel il se trouvait. La jeune fille devait vraiment se sentir seule, à l'époque…

Il lui jeta discrètement un coup d'œil. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, et des collants noirs.

" En tout cas, tu es très jolie, comme ça !"

L'exorciste ne revenait pas de ce qu'il avait osé dire ! Jamais il ne s'était risqué à complimenter la Chinoise sur son apparence, et il se sentait vraiment pathétique.

Lenalee le regarda un instant, le visage rose, avant de rire doucement

"Merci, Allen-kun"

" De... derien. Et si on commençait notre première leçon?"

"Oui. Avec plaisir"

* * *

Voilà! C'était vraiment court, pas vrai ? :3

Dans le Prochain chapitre, ils vont enfin commencer leur première leçon! ça risque d'être chaud xD


	5. 05 Première Leçon

Coucou ! Ce chapitre m'a causé pas mal de tracas vu que je ne connais rien à la valse ( on se demande pourquoi j'ai choisi un thème qui m'est aussi peu familier ...). Wikipédia a réussi un peu à m'aider -même s'il y a pas mal de chose que je n'ai pas compris T_T- mais il est fort probable que j'aie mal interprété une ou plusieures données. Je suis désolée si c'est le cas.

* * *

**_Première Leçon_**

Allen Walker était vraiment un imbécile de premier degré. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de donner des cours de danse à Lenalee Lee ? Comment allait-il pouvoir se débarrasser de son grand embarras face à la jeune fille ? Il savait pourtant très bien que la dance requérait un contact physique, or être aussi proche de la fille qui hantait ses rêves n'était vraiment pas conseillé pour un jeune adolescent qui ne comprenait rien à ce nouveau sentiment naissant en lui.

Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire autant que possible, et d'empêcher le rouge de monter à ses joues.

" Bon, alors pour valser, il faut que tu saches qu'il est primordial que les deux synchronisation soient en parfaite partenariat. La danse est une valse qui peut paraitre simple, mais en fait si tu maitrises les bases, ça devient très difficile…"

"Allen-kun ?"

"O…oui ?"

"Pourquoi est –ce que tu es aussi nerveux ?"

"Qui ça , moi ? Mais je ne le suis pas !" répondit-il en riant nerveusement

" D'accord, mais tu sais, j'ai confiance en tes capacités de professeur" dit-elle en lui faisant le plus beau des sourires, ce qui calma un peu Allen

" M…Merci. Bon, alors, tout d'abord, tu dois t'imaginer une musique dans ta tête. Tu te rappelles de la chanson qu'on a écoutée, lors de notre première mission en France ?"

Lenalee ferma un instant les yeux, pour se concentrer

" Oui, je m'en rappelle"

"Parfait! Garde-la bien en tête."

" D'accord…"

" Et aussi, tu dois savoir que … la valse nécessite que les deux partenaires soient … très proches…"

Maintenant, ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre

" Ce… ce n'est pas grave"

Il la regarda un instant droit dans les yeux, avant de lui tendre sa main gauche. Elle y posa délicatement sa main droite.

" Et maintenant, tu … tu dois poser ton autre bras autour de mon cou."

Lenalee avait les joues aussi colorées que les pétales d'une rose. Elle fit encore un pas vers son cavalier, et se risqua à poser la paume de sa main sur sa nuque. Ce simple geste eut l'effet d'un éclair dans le dos d'Allen. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de s'attaquer à la prochaine étape

" Il … il va falloir qu'on se rapproche encore plus…." On aurait dit qu'il lui demandait sa permission, et non pas qu'il déclarait un fait

" D'accord" sourit-elle. Elle s'était un peu reprise et sa timidité commençait à disparaitre, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen pose sa main gauche sur le bas de son dos et la tire gentiment vers lui.

Elle savait que la valse était une danse très … corporelle, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi intense.

Maintenant, ils étaient vraiment collé-serrés. Leurs bassins étaient si proches qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer le corps de chacun. Sa poitrine était collée contre son torse, et à présent, chacun pouvait sentir les battements de cœur accélérés de son camarade.

Lenalee n'osait pas regarder Allen en face, et avait jugé bon de fixer son regard sur la petite écharpe qu'il avait noué autour de son col. Quant à Allen, comme il était un peu plus grand que la Chinoise, il regarda intensément ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon. Inconsciemment il ferma les yeux et la serra d'avantage contre elle, inhalant sa délicieuse odeur. Sa main gauche lâcha la sienne et vint entourer ses épaules. Lenalee fut légèrement surprise par son geste, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, elle posa sa main droite sur son dos, le serrant à son tour d'avantage contre elle.

C'est comme si toute leur timidité s'était évaporée. Chacun avait les yeux clos et profitait au maximum de ce pur moment de plaisir qui s'offrait finalement à eux. Ils s'étaient tus depuis trop longtemps, alors quand ils ont enfin la chance de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à sentir la respiration rythmée de l'autre contre sa chair et à respirer son odeur corporelle, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ce fut finalement Lenalee qui fit le premier geste. Elle avait levé sa tête vers l'Anglais, les joues en flamme. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient remplis d'une grande douceur

"Allen…"

Plus rien ne fonctionnait correctement dans le cerveau du jeune exorciste. Sentir les formes de sa camarade contre lui l'avait déjà ôté de tout réflexe logique, mais là, voir son joli visage d'aussi près, avoir son souffle chaud sur son visage, et se noyer dans ses beaux yeux de jade l'avaient définitivement privé de toute pensée. Il baissa légèrement les yeux et vit ses belles lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes. Elles devaient surement être délicieuses. Il devait absolument y gouter.

Il referma doucement les yeux, et s'approcha de l'objet de ses convoitises. Leurs lèvres faillirent s'effleurer quand un cri les fit sursauter.

" "

Le grand intendant, n'arrivant pas à retrouver sa petite sœur adorée, s'était affolée et commença à tout détruire, avec l'une de ses nouvelles créations.

Immédiatement, Allen et Lenalee s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. La gêne et l'embarras les submergeaient de nouveau.

" Il … Il faut que j'y aille" murmura Lenalee avant de partir à vive allure, sans même le regarder.

"Oui" répondit Allen

Et il la regarda s'en aller. Son cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure et il sentait toujours la chaleur du corps de la Chinoise contre le sien. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait se sentir coupable ou heureux.

Il s'allongea sur le sol .N'empêche, il aurait vraiment adoré gouter à ses lèvres..

* * *

Alors, alors ? C'était pas trop nul, j'espère ?

En l'écrivant, j'avais imaginé que ce chapitre serait beaucoup plus long que cela. Mais je peux vous assurer que le prochain et dernier chaitre sera encore plus long. Malheureusement, il faudra attendre un peu, pour le lire. Je suis dans une mauvaise phase, pour le moment, et je n'ai pas vraiment le coeur à écrire...


	6. 06 Le Bal

Salut tout le monde ! Vous vous souvenez encore de moi ? XD

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il est un peu particulier puisque je l'ai créé pendant plus de deux mois et du coup, il est beaucoup plus long que les derniers chapitres (je pense même qu'il est plus long que les 5 premiers chapitres réunis). Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat. Mais j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop, en le lisant.

Je remercie Tsukii-chan, Elrond-76 et Kissa pour leurs précieuses aides.

Ce chapitre aurait originalement dû être posté pour le 22/01, le jour du festival d'AllenxLenalee...

* * *

**_Le Bal_**

Les jours se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas, dans l'Ordre Noir. Les missions s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné, mais cela n'empêchaient pas Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee de se réunir et de continuer leurs leçons de danse dés que l'occasion le leur permettait. Le jeune homme était vraiment stupéfait de la vitesse avec laquelle son amie apprenait les pas, même les plus difficiles. En moins de quinze heures de cours, elle savait déjà mieux danser que la moitié des ladies d'Angleterre. Sa grâce naturelle éclatait de mille feux au rythme des battements de son cœur qu'ils avaient pris pour seule musique, et le jeune homme se sentait si à l'aise en faisant tournoyer sa camarade qu'il se surprit à souhaiter vouloir danser avec elle pour toujours.

Au fur et à mesure que le grand jour approchait, le jeune Britannique ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il lui était impossible d'avoir Lenalee pour cavalière pendant toute la soirée s'il ne voulait pas mourir sous les mains d'un certain grand frère trop protecteur, mais en même temps, l'idée qu'un autre homme enlace la taille fine de la jeune fille lui était insupportable. Il devenait vraiment de plus en plus jaloux, ces derniers temps, et Lenalee n'était pas aveugle face aux expressions rêveuses de son compagnon.

" Tout va bien, Allen-kun ?" lui demada-t-elle

" Oui, oui , très bien " sourit-il "Quand est-ce qu'on arrive en Italie ?"

" Dans à peu près trois heures, monsieur." Lui répondit Edouard, le trouveur

" On a largement le temps de faire une petite sieste, alors" suggéra Lenalee.

Un groupe d'Akuma de niveau 2 s'était fait remarquer à Venise, et comme on avait des doutes quant à la possibilité de l'existence d'Akumas plus forts au même endroit, on jugea bon d'envoyer la meilleure équipe sur place.

Le trouveur était sorti de la petite cabine, laissant les deux exorcistes endormis, seuls. Ils étaient face à face, et à un moment donné, le pied d'Allen glissa entre ceux de Lenalee, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la jeune fille. Elle sourit timidement, avant d'enlacer de ses jambes l'autre pied de son camarade. De cette façon, pieds croisés, ils avaient bien plus chaud.

La cité des doges les accueillit à l'aube, alors que les premières lueurs du soleil transperçaient le ciel de mille et une couleurs. Les deux jeunes exorcistes étaient bouche bée face à ce spectacle extraordinaire qui s'offrait à eux, et si un hurlement féroce n'avait pas atteint leurs oreilles quelques instants après leur arrivée, ils seraient encore en train de contempler la beauté de cette cité romantique.

Rapidement, ils décelèrent la provenance de ce cri et se retrouvèrent face à face avec quatre level 2 qui s'attaquaient à une femme, le corps d'un homme agonisant gisait à côté d'elle.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 30 minutes aux deux jeunes gens pour achever les serviteurs du Comte. L'homme, qui se révélait être le frère de la femme attaquée, était hors de danger une fois que le trouveur lui prodigua les premiers soins.

" Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, savez-vous s'il y a d'autres créatures qui ressemblent à celles-ci dans le coin ?"

" Oh oui, il parait qu'il y en a une vingtaine, en tout. La ville a énormément souffert de leurs attaques"

"Une vingtaine ? C'est beaucoup trop! Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait …" commença Lenalee

" …Une Innocence dans le coin ?" continua Allen

" Pas que je sache, non. Je vais essayer de contacter le trouveur qui se trouve dans cette ville pour avoir plus de détails" répondit Edouard

Et il partit à toute hâte.

Allen et Lenalee s'apprêtaient à partir à la chasse aux Akumas, de leur côté, quand la femme qu'ils avaient sauvé les interpella

" Attendez …"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mademoiselle ? Aurez-vous des informations qui pourraient nous aider ?" demanda la Chinoise

" Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aimerais plutôt vous montrer ma gratitude. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis Bianchi Mancini, et j'exerce la profession de couturière. Je voudrais vous offrir quelque chose."

" On est vraiment désolés, mais on ne va pas rester très longtemps ici. Une fois qu'on vous aura débarrassés de ces démons, on repartira immédiatement."

" S'il vous plait, je vous donne ma parole d'honneur qu'ils seront prêts demain au crépuscule. Si je ne vous offre rien, je ferai déshonneur à nos coutumes et nos bonnes manières"

Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent un instant, avant que Lenalee ne s'adresse à la femme

" D'accord, si vous y tenez tant"

Bianchi était aux anges, elle prit leurs mesures vite fait avant de les laisser partir à la recherche des Akumas.

La situation était encore pire que ce qu'ils n'avaient imaginé. A chaque coin de rue, il y avait un Akuma level 2, et quand ils crurent qu'ils s'en étaient enfin débarrassés, en fin de journée, ils retrouvèrent leur trouveur dans une petite auberge. Ils étaient épuisés.

" J'ai parlé avec le trouveur de cette ville, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce qui s'est passé n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque Innocence. Tout a commencé quand la fille d'un pêcheur est morte noyée. Le père était tellement triste qu'il ne refusa pas l'offre du Comte. Cependant, les gens d'ici sont très chaleureux et aimants, ils forment une grande famille. La sœur de la première victime de cet Akuma succomba aussi à la proposition du Comte, et ainsi, chaque victime tuée par un Akuma transforma l'un de ses proches en démon. C'est pour ça qu'il y en a tant."

" C'est vraiment triste…" chuchota Allen

" Oui …. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe : pourquoi est-ce que le trouveur chargé de surveiller cette ville n'a pas essayé de leur expliquer les dangers liés au Comte ?"

" Oh, il a bien essayé, et d'ailleurs, il parait qu'il a réussi à en dissuader plus d'un de ramener un mort à la vie, mais il s'est vite retrouvé dépassé par les événements."

" Je vois"

" Et ce n'est pas tout … Les dix premiers Akumas qui se sont formés ont atteint le niveau 3…"

" Quoi ? Mais on n'a vu aucun level 3 de toute la journée !"

" C'est parce qu'ils se cachent en pleine mer. La principale activité de Venise est la pêche, et donc les Akumas s'attaquent aux marins et pêcheurs."

" On dirait que nous ne sommes pas encore sortis d'affaire …" soupira Allen

" Oui. Reposez-vous bien ce soir, et demain matin, nous partirons en mer à l'aube, avec un pêcheur de la région"

" Parce qu'il y a des gens qui continuent de prendre la mer malgré le danger ?!" s'étonna Lenalee

" Malheureusement, oui" soupira-t-il

" La situation semble vraiment urgente. Il faut la régler au plus vite" dit Allen

" Je suis bien d'accord. C'est pour cela que je vous ai réservé la meilleure chambre de ce motel. Ainsi, vous pouvez vous reposer pleinement et être en pleine forme pour demain."

" Une chambre ? Pour nous deux ?" lancèrent les deux amis en même temps

Edouard pouffa de rire

" Eh bien, il est clair que vous vous aimez bien, tous les deux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien à Komui-san"

Lenalee était toute rouge et avait baissé le visage

" Vous vous trompez grandement sur notre relation, Edouard-san. On est de très bons amis, c'est tout." Déclara froidement Allen avant de se diriger vers la réception et demander une autre chambre.

Comment ce trouveur avait-il pu penser que Lenalee pouvait partager sa chambre avec un homme ?! Quelle indécence ! Lenalee était une jeune fille raffinée, une jeune fille de la bonne société ! C'était son ange, et il n'accepterait pas qu'on l'humilie de cette façon !

Mais d'un autre coté, il aurait adoré partagé sa chambre avec sa camarade. Il avait de plus en plus le besoin de la sentir auprès de lui et de la serrer contre son cœur. Et il n'était pas très à l'aise, avec ça.

De son côté Lenalee regardait silencieusement son ami partir. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction, et elle sentait les larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Allen ne l'aimait-il donc pas ? Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il faché comme ça ? Il avait peut-être quelqu'un en tête. Certainement cette Lou fa. Mais alors … ce qui s'était passé entre eux, quelques jours auparavant, c'était du bluff ? Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Allen était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaisse, et elle, elle avait certainement mal interprété cette gentillesse.

Et quand le jeune Britannique revint à la petite table ou étaient assis ses camarades, il ne trouva plus l'autre Exorciste : selon Edouard, elle aurait dit qu'elle se sentait très fatiguée et qu'elle allait se coucher.

A trois heures du matin, les trois envoyés de l'Ordre Noir se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de l'auberge. Lenalee avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, cependant ses camarades jugèrent bon de ne pas la harceler avec leurs questions, tant elle semblait pensive.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois étaient en pleine mer, dans la barque du plus ancien pêcheur de la région. Et justement, ils ne tardèrent pas à se faire attaquer par deux Akumas du niveau 3. Les deux Exorcistes arrivèrent à s'en sortir avec de légères égratignures, mais les choses se corsèrent quand de plus en plus d'Akumas firent leur apparition. Au début, chacun arrivait à s'en sortir sans l'aide de l'autre, mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir de plus en plus, et, quand Allen en eut terminé avec le 6éme Akuma, il faillit tomber à l'eau et se noyer si Lenalee ne l'eut pas aidé. Le trouveur, qui avait activé un talisman pour protéger l'embarcation et le pêcheur, fut époustouflé par la synchronisation des attaques des deux exorcistes. Malgré leur état de fatigue avancée, ils arrivèrent à vaincre trois Akumas.

" On en a battu combien, jusqu'à maintenant ?" demanda Allen, soutenu par Lenalee dans les airs, haletant

" Neuf, si le compte est bon"

" C'est ce que je pense, aussi. Je me demande pourquoi le dixième ne se montre pas. Soyons sur nos gardes."

"Oui …"

Bien qu'ils fussent en plein combat, Allen voyait bien que Lenalee n'était pas don son assiette.

"Lenal…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa camarade se déplaça à grande vitesse, lui donnant mal au cœur, pour échapper à un objet qui trancha violemment l'air et l'eau. Aucun des deux exorcistes ne put identifier la source de cette attaque. Ils étaient face à un ennemi invisible. Durant l'heure qui suivait, ils se faisaient attaquer à une vitesse fulgurante, sans pouvoir riposter. Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen reçoive un coup qui lui transperça le ventre. Lenalee sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine, devant cette vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à elle. Cependant, elle ne perdit pas un instant et accourut vers son ami qui, à sa grande surprise, eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il étendit son Clown Belt qui vint entourer le corps invisible qui l'avait frappé, l'empêchant ainsi de se mouvoir.

"L… Lenalee …"

Sans plus attendre, sa jeune camarade vint terrasser le corps verdâtre qui venait d'apparaitre près de son ami et qui essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à son emprise.

La dernière chose qu'Allen vit, étaient les grands yeux sombres et inquiets de Lenalee.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Allen sentit un mal de tête horrible, et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre faiblement éclairé. Un petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui fit comprendre qu'il faisait nuit noir. Il essaya de se relever un peu mais sentit une douleur au niveau de l'estomac qui l'obligea à se rasseoir. Il s'en souvint : il avait été attaqué par un Akuma invisible qui lui avait transpercé l'estomac. Et Lenalee avait réussi à lui porter le coup de grâce. Lenalee ! Cette fois, même la douleur ne l'empêcha pas de se relever, et ce n'est que là qu'il l'aperçut : sa silhouette était visible grâce à la faible lumière de la lampe posée de l'autre côté du lit. Elle était assise sur une chaise, à sa droite, et s'était apparemment endormie. Le visage du jeune homme se détendit et il décida de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Les oiseaux gazouillaient au bord de la fenêtre tandis que les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau. Lenalee se réveilla doucement, et fut surprise de se retrouver dans un lit, alors qu'elle était sure de s'être endormie sur une chaise.

"Bien dormie ?" lui demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle tourna la tête à droite et le vit, tout sourire

"Allen-kun ! Tu te sens mieux ?" sa voix trahissait une très grande joie

" Je suis même pratiquement guéri!"

" Je suis rassurée ! Mais … c'est toi qui m'as mise là ?"

" Oui"

" Vraiment Allen-kun, tu es beaucoup trop galant" soupira-t-elle "Merci. Depuis quand es-tu assis là ?"

" Je dirais depuis à peu près 4 heures"

" Tu as pu te rendormir, au moins ?"

" N… Non" (1) Lenalee remarqua que ses joues commencèrent à s'empourprer, elle allait lui en demander la raison quand une infirmière fit son entrée.

" Je vois que vous êtes déjà réveillés, tous les deux ! Vous vous sentez mieux, jeune homme ?"

"Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci"

" Eh bien vous devriez songer à remercier cette demoiselle qui vous a ramené ici et qui est restée à votre chevet durant ces 5 jours de convalescence." Dit l'infirmière en examinant la blessure de l'exorciste

"Ah" s'exclama Allen en regardant son amie qui avait tourné son visage de l'autre côté.

"Je pense que vous pouvez partir, maintenant. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu une telle vitesse de régénération… "

"Merci pour tout, madame" dit Lenalee poliment

L'infirmière lui répondit avec un sourire avant de quitter la chambre.

Lenalee se leva du lit et commença à se préparer, tandis que Allen mettait sa cape

"En fait, ces deux gros paquets sont à nous ?" demanda-t-il en pointant vers les deux objets noirs qui gisaient sur le sol

"Oui, tu te rappelles de Melle. Mancini, la couturière que nous avions aidée, à notre arrivée ? Elle les a apportés ici le jour de ton hospitalisation."

"Ah, nos costumes sur mesure ? Bien, ils nous serviront pour la ba … J'ai, j'ai dormi pendant cinq jours, c'est ça ? On a raté le bal ?"

" Ce n'est pas grave", lui sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte "le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien. Et puis, on aura l'occasion d'y participer l'an prochain. Maintenant, il est grand temps de quitter cette charmante ville!"

Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent donc les habitants de la ville, qu'ils confièrent aux mains d'Edouard et de l'autre trouveur, et embarquèrent à bord d'un bateau de luxe.

" Ces gens sont vraiment très généreux !" s'exclama Allen entre deux bouchées de foie gras.

"Oui" répondit simplement Lenalee, en portant un verre d'eau à sa bouche.

Ils étaient entrain de diner dans l'énorme salle à manger du paquebot, et à peine leurs assiettes furent-elles vides, que trois serveurs s'approchèrent de leur table : Deux d'entre eux ramassèrent les assiettes vides et servirent les desserts, tandis que le troisième s'inclina poliment devant eux:

"Mademoiselle, monsieur, j'espère que nous aurions l'immense honneur de vous recevoir tout à l'heure, dans la grande salle commune ou se déroulera un grand bal accompagné par un orchestre exceptionnel. Sur ce, bonne fin de repas"

Et il repartit élégamment..

"Un bal ? Quelle heureuse coïncidence !" s'enthousiasma Allen

" Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, d'y aller" répondit-elle lentement" Tu n'es peut-être pas encore en état de danser…"

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en pleine forme ! Et puis, ça serait l'occasion rêvée d'essayer nos nouvelles tenues, non ?"

"Ou… oui…"

" Bien ! Nous allons nous préparer, alors ? Quand veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ?"

" Ne te donne pas cette peine, Allen-kun. On se retrouvera dans le hall, d'accord ?" lui sourit-elle

" D'accord, comme tu voudras."

Et ils finirent leur diner en silence. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leurs chambres respectives et découvrirent qu'ils avaient droit à une suite. Une magnifique suite, mais une suite commune avec un seul grand lit nuptial, quand même. Allen soupira nerveusement

" Bon, je vais voir si je ne trouve pas un autre endroit ou dormir .."

Il s'était retourné et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Lenalee l'agrippa par derrière

" T-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais"

Allen se retourna. Lenalee avait les yeux baissés.

" C-Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose pouvait se passer, pas vrai ? On est de simples amis, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Et tu n'as pas à craindre la colère de mon frère. Personne ne nous connait, ici."

" M-Mais Lenalee …"

" De toute façon tu sais bien que c'est inutile. C'est un bateau de luxe, toutes les chambres sont déjà prises."

" Certainement …"

Elle sourit tristement

" Je vais me changer dans la chambre. Toi, tu utiliseras la salle de bain, d'accord ?"

" D-D'accord …"

" Et quand tu auras terminé, pars devant s'il te plait, je te rejoindrai"

Sue ces mots, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la chambre ou elle s'enferma.

Allen obéit et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se changea lentement. Parfois, les femmes sont un vrai mystère !

_" On est de simples amis, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit"_

Ces mots l'avaient énormément blessé. Et lui qui pensait que Lenalee comprenait ses sentiments pour elle ! Décidément, il avait tout faux. Il fallait qu'il arrange cela au plus vite …

Arranger ça ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour ça. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Allait-il en être capable, cette fois-ci ? Et puis, s'il se fait rejeter ?

Il sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge à cette perspective. Ce qu'il voulait faire pourrait changer sa relation avec Lenalee pour toujours, et peut-être même que la jolie Chinoise serait déçue et ne lui adresserait plus la parole….

Mais …. D'autre part, elle avait l'air tellement triste, quand elle avait dit ça. Et puis, son attitude depuis le soir où il avait dit ses mots s'était énormément assombrie. Allen sentit un énorme sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures.

"Allen Walker, tu vas devoir faire tes preuves, ce soir" se dit-il en se regardant dans le miroir "et ne t'avise plus jamais de rendre triste ta demoiselle!"

Il sortit de la salle de bain et frappa délicatement à la porte de la chambre

"Lenalee ? J'ai terminé. Tu veux toujours que j'y aille avant toi ?"

" Oui. Comme ça, tu pourras nous réserver des chaises." Sa petite voix étouffée se fit entendre à travers le bois de la porte

'Des chaises ? Elle n'a pas l'intention de danser ?'

" Euh … D'accord. J'y vais alors …"lança-t-il, puis il continua à voix basse " Encore une chose, Lenalee : je suis désolé "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le jeune Britannique attendit donc sa camarade pendant ce qui lui semblait être les derniers instants de sa vie. Il essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal, mais à peine avait-il sentit que son cœur battait de nouveau normalement, sa respiration s'affola de nouveau : Lenalee venait de faire son apparition en haut des marches. Ses cheveux mi-longs entouraient son visage angélique légèrement rosi. Elle portait une magnifique robe victorienne couleur violet pâle qui dévoilait ses bras fins et sa taille de guêpe et laissait deviner la naissance de sa poitrine.

Elle se dirigea timidement vers Allen qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de ne pas rougir

" Bonsoir" dit-elle timidement

" B-Bonsoir. T-Tu es magnifique."

Lenalee rougit d'avantage et baissa le visage

" Merci, toi aussi"

Allen portait une chemise argentée qui laissait entrevoir ses muscles et un smoking noir par en dessus. Un mouchoir violet pâle dans sa poche avant donnait un peu de fantaisie à sa tenue assez sobre. Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus argentés qu'avant. Cette tenue avait fait ressortir son côté adulte qui ne laissait pas indifférentes certaines demoiselles de la foule.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

" Ou veux-tu qu'on se mette ?"

" A l'extérieur, s'il te plait. Il y a trop de monde, ici"

" D'accord"

Il la prit par la main et ils sortirent de la salle pour aller sur le pont.

" On dirait bien que demain, ce sera la pleine lune" fit remarquer Lenalee

" Oui …" répondit Allen nonchalamment

" Allen, je … je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi. J'ai eu Nii-san au téléphone quand tu étais évanoui et il m'a suggéré de reporter le bal pour plus tard, mais j'ai refusé…"

" Tu as bien fait" lui sourit Allen 'parce que sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu m'émerveiller de ta beauté et t'avoir pour moi seul'

" Je suis désolée" continua-t-elle, comme si elle ne l'avait pas écouté "Je sais à quel point tu voulais participer à ce bal et danser avec …"

Allen la regarda stupéfait, attendant qu'elle termine sa phrase. Mais comme elle ne fit rien et attarda son regard sur le satellite lumineux, il soupira légèrement avant de se mettre en face d'elle et de lui tendre la main

" Voudriez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ?" dit-il en souriant de façon séduisante

Elle lui rendit son sourire et mit sa main dans la sienne.

Il n'y avait qu'eux, sur ce côté du pont. La musique provenant de la salle parvenait à leurs oreilles.

Allen sentit une force mystérieuse l'envahir. Il ne sentit pas gêné quand il prit Lenalee par la taille et qu'il approcha son corps du sien, comme ce fut le cas la première fois.

La danse commença.

Lenalee s'obstinait à admirer le mouchoir violet que portait Allen

" Il te plait ?" lui demanda-t-il

"Oui. On dirait bien que Melle. Mancini a pensé à chaque petit détail. Nos tenues vont de paire."

" Oui …"

" …"

Elle s'arrêta de danser

" Qu'y a-t-il ?"

" R-rien …"

Il baisa sa main, ce qui la fit rougir de nouveau

" Lenalee, je suis désolé si je ne me suis pas exprimé assez clairement" dit-il en replaçant sa main dans la sienne et en recommençant à la guider

" Je … Je ne suis pas intéressé par Lou Fa."

Lenalee sourit involontairement, mais essaya de ne pas le monter à son cavalier. Elle échoua, et le jeune homme sentit la joie l'envahir.

Le rythme s'accéléra.

" D… D'accord…."

" Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu le dire clairement !"

" C'est donc Miranda ?"

Allen faillit manquer d'oxygène pendant un instant. Il pouffa de rire

" Je ne veux toujours pas avoir Marie sur le dos, tu sais."

" D-donc, tu n'es intéressé par personne ?"

"S-si …" il commençait à sentir ses pieds trembler, mais se reprit très vite. Pendant une valse, on n'a pas droit à des moments de faiblesse. On doit toujours se montrer irréprochable.

" D-d'accord …".

Il eut vite fait de remarquer le tremblotement des son corps et la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage

" Tu ne devines pas qui c'est ?"

" Kloud-san ?"

" Non, pas vraiment. Bien que ce soit une exorciste d'exception, aussi …"

" Ah ... Je ne vois pas qui c'est, alors"

" Tu ne connais pas d'autres exorcistes filles ?"

" N-non, à part Miranda, Kloud-san et moi …"

Il sourit. Elle se reprit en vitesse

" Mais moi, je ne suis qu'une amie …"

Sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait serrée d'avantage contre lui.

" Tu as raison. Une amie qui est beaucoup trop précieuse pour que je me risque à tâcher sa réputation en partageant la même chambre qu'elle."

" …"

" Mais tu as tort, aussi. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple amie."

La valse atteignait ses dernières notes. Les cœurs des deux exorcistes battaient la chamade

" C'est surtout une personne qui compte énormément, pour moi. Une personne dont le sourire me rend le plus heureux des Hommes. Une personne que je ne voudrais partager avec quiconque d'autres"

Allen se savait gentil homme, mais il ne se pensait pas cabale de tenir de telles discours.

Lenalee avait le visage empourpré. Elle sentit qu'elle allait chavirer si Allen ne la tenait pas aussi fermement.

Il prit une profonde respiration et approcha son visage de son oreille

" Je t'aime …" lui susurra-t-il

La valse venait de se terminer.

Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, attendant sa réaction, mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Même quand il combattait le Comte, il n'avait jamais senti une telle énergie mêlée de peur et de bonheur en lui.

" P-pardon ?"

Il sourit

" Lenalee Lee, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde"

" Et Lou Fa ?"

" C'est une camarade. Elle ne m'est pas aussi précieuse que toi."

" V-vraiment ?"

Il rit doucement

" Oui. Personne n'est aussi cher que toi. Même pas Mana."

" … Depuis quand ?" Elle s'obstinait à ne pas dévoiler son visage

" Depuis le jour ou tu m'as sauvé de Kanda et m'as fait visité l'ancien QG."

Il eut un long silence. Allen attendait la réponse de sa camarade anxieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa main bouger dans la sienne.

Elle avait enfin relevé un peu le visage. Elle était irrésistible. Elle l'attira légèrement vers elle. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime aussi, Allen-kun" dit-elle timidement

C'en était trop pour le pauvre Allen. Une main posée autour de sa taille, une autre sur sa nuque, il osait enfin assouvir ce désir qui sommeillait depuis des lustres en lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, légèrement, demandant la permission d'approfondir le baiser. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Dans cette nuit estivale de juin, Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee échangèrent leur premier baiser, le premier d'une très longue série. C'était un baiser inoubliable, doux, sensuel, sucré, qui ne prit fin que lorsque l'oxygène commençait à manquer sérieusement.

Allen décolla ses lèvres de celles de sa camarade à contrecœur, mais la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces

" Je t'aime"

Elle rit doucement

" Au fait, Allen-kun. En partageant la même chambre que la fille que tu aimes, tu ne risques pas de lui attirer des ennuis, surtout si vous êtes seuls, sur un paquebot de luxe."

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fic que j'ai commencé il y a presque un an maintenant s'achève enfin. ça me fait tout drole de savoir que je ne posterai plus de nouveaux chapitres XD.

Encore une fois, je remercie :

Tsukii-chan pour m'avoir conseillé sur la couleur des vêtements

Elrond-76 pour avoir relu le chapitre et corrigé les erreurs

Kissa pour m'avoir trouvé le nom de la couturière Italienne.

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette fic et qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. ça m'a énormément aidé à continuer d'écrire.

Cat


End file.
